The Bond and the Guardian
by shadow blade alpha
Summary: Harry finds himself away from his relatives by a man who has been with his family from the very beginning and that he is Bonded to Ginny Weasley. Rated T
1. The escape

**author: Hello guys and gals this going to be my Harry Potter fanic. Of course Danny will not be going us. Anyways the characters will be a little OCC and their will be a OC. And don't fret Danny phantom fans I will be regularly be posting Phantom's luck. Let the show begin**

Chapter 1 the escape

? POV

The time was near. I can feel the chain weaking, finally. All I need is a sudden burst of magic. Harry's going to hurt but, it thankfully will quickly subside. I test the chains one more time.

Third person POV

The man breaths in deeply then using his connection with the Potters, he pullrd Harry's magic to break the chains. A 7 year old Harry Potter drops on to the floor clutching the scar on his forehead, withering on the ground in pain.

In the burrow a 6 Ginny Weasly had a similar pain but not as sever as Harry's as she only had a painful headache.

Harry's POV

The pain subsided and uncle Vermon looked mad, his face turning a shade of purple. "What is wrong with you boy!" He yelled.

"Harry, what did you see when your head ache came over you?" Aunt Petunia asked. I just stared at her for a moment.

"I saw two hands with chains on the floor and a voice say "alright time to find Harry." I said.

She was ecstatic while uncle Vernon looked confused. "Pack what you have Harry, if it is who I think it is, you will be out of our hair!" She said happily.

After packing what little items I owned I waited out side before a black motorcycle with a side car roared down the road until it stopped in front of the house.

The man riding it stepped off the motorcycle. He was tall guy with white hair, hazel eyes. He wore a white tee shirt with a grey jacket. "Hello Petunia, Vermon, Dudley." He greeted

"Chris" Aunt petunia greeted politely.

Chris nodded and turned towards me and smiled. "My lord Harry you look just like your father but you have your mother's eyes" he said happily.

He picked my suit case and put it somewhere on his motorcycle. "Ready to go Harry?" He asked. I just nodded. I was excited to get away from the Durslys.

"Harry this is a time of introductions. First I will be your guardian and second you are a wizard." Chris said. I just stared at him. He pulled out a stick that looked like a wand. He muttered a few words and then we were at a hotel in a city.

We got set up in the hotel room. I had time to think about my life. I remember times when things happened and magic was the only real expiation.

4 years later

Chris's POV

For the last few years we settled into a routine in which Harry worked on magic independently while I worked on new spells.

We were in a hotel in London when an owl with a letter swooped in. It was Harry's hogwarts letter.

I smiled at him. As he read the required items I thought about a drawing of a girl. It is unbelievablely realistic to the point I though she is a real person and the fact he draws her repeatedly says to me that, in some way she is important to him, even if he doesn't realize it on a conscious level.

That thought brings me back to when I was breaking out of my prison, I noticed that I drew on a second source of magic, which shouldn't be possible. Harry is the last of the potter line.

The only ways that could happen is that he had a sister I didn't know about, which is impossible or Harry was tightly bound to someone.

Ginny's POV

An owl came with a letter addressed to me right when I was about to dig into my breakfast.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, you are invited to Hogwarts a year early" it read. I was shocked.

Mom hugged me tightly, enough were she made it hard to breath.

After dinner and getting ready to go to bed. I flopped down onto my bed and fell asleep with a smile.

When I woke up to a familiar field two guys were waiting for me.

"Hey Gin!" Harry greeted with a large smile.

"Hello Hary, Tom." I said.

Harry's POV

When we entered the the leaky cauldron it was really loud. We passed one of the men at the bar he looked at me. His eyes widened. "He's Harry Potter" the man said with excitement.

Chris quckily led me to the back of the pub. "Forgot to the mention, in the wizarding world you are famous in the wizarding world so you might want to keep your head down, literary" he said.

He touched a few bricks with his wand and it opened up to a busy alley. "Harry, welcome to Diagon Alley" he said

After getting including my new owl hedwig we went to olivanders. When we entered olivander greeted us. "Harry Potter" he greeted. "I've been waiting for you."

I was more than a little creeped out.

"Now, hold out your wand arm." Olivander instructed.

It took me a moment but I held out my right arm. A magical tape measure zoomed over to me and started to measure my arm but it also measured my legs, eyes, head and nose.

He then started to mutter to himself. He then pulled out a wand and handed it to me.

" 10' Hornbeam with a Unicorn hair, unyielding, give it a wave." Olivander Instructed.

I waved it and all the glass in the area promptly exploded. Olivander and I jumped in surprise.

Olivander snatched the wand immediately. "No, no, definitely not." The eccentric man said vigorously,

Chris waved his wand and the glass fixtures repaired themselves.

The process repeated it self several times. Each time a disaster occurred from various items in the shop flying all over the place to Chris disappearing. When he came back he was soaked and more than a little peeved.

Olivamder then went over to a wand shelf and pulled out a box tentatively.

"I wonder." He said. He pulled out the wand inside and held it out to me. "11', Holly, Phoenix core, nice and supple."

When I grabbed the wand, I felt a warmth spread down my arm and nice wind picked up.

"That will be seven galleons." Olivander stated. "Curious, very curious."

"What's curious?" I asked in wonder as Chris handed over 7 galleons.

"Mr. Potter, your wand is the brother to the wand that gave you that scar." Olivander stated as he pointed at my lighting bolt scar which is lighter than what it was when I was still at the dursley's.

Chris nodded. "While that is extremely fascinating, there is one more thing we have to attend to." He stated. He pulled out a golden coin, on the side I could see is a wand engraved on it.

Olivander stared at the coin and then turned the sign from open to close. "Follow me" he asked. We followed him to the back room. In the back room was a line of shelves that held a number items, wood, metals.

"Though wood is the perfect material for wands, metals are good as well though they take more magic to use." He explained.

"What is going on?" I asked confused.

Olivander looks to Chris.

"Harry, while the wand we just aquried will do for everyday spell work, the wand we are about make will be more for combat and super magic intensive spells and curses." Chris explains.

Chris then pulled out a wand that wasn't the one he used ordinarily. It looked three different tree woods were woven into it.

"Redwood, Elder, and Cherry as the casing. A dragon heartstring, and a Phoenix feather core. 9' and quite rigid." Olivander stated as soon as he saw the wand.

Olivander then motioned to the shelves. "Shall we get started?"

Olivander first had me place my hand on a piece of parchment. Several words then showed up.

"3 cores. 3 shells, a bit bendy."

Olivander then moved me over to the collection of woods.

Only a single wood type glowed sliver. It was Rowen. Olivander took the strip of Rowen wood placed it on a table in the middle of the room.

I then was moved in front of a set of metals. Two metals glowed sliver, it was, ironical sliver and iron. Olivander moved the metals onto the table with the strip of Rowen wood.

"This is the last step." Olivander stated after moving around in complete silence.

I nodded. Two magical foci glowed, dragon heart string and unicorn hair.

Olivander raised an eyebrow. "That is curious." He mumbled. Olivander then went over to a box that was tucked into a corner. What he pulled out a wispy black hair.

"Can you see this?" Olivander asked.

i nodded, confused.

Olivander sighed and the hair glowed sliver.

"Harry, that is a Thestral hair. Only people who had seen a real person die can see Thestral hair."

"There is also only one other that supposedly had a hair of a thestral is the elder wand." Olivander explained Before focusing on the table.

Olivander started to chant, waving his wand in a complicated manor. "Zet deze delen samen, zodat ze een zijn."

The cores, wood and metal started float in mid air. The cores intertwined them selves and placed themselves on the strip of Rowen wood. The sliver and iron the warped themselves around the Rowen wood.

When the wand was done assembleing it self, it gently settled on the table. Olivander Picked up the wand and started to examine it very carefully.

"Harry, be careful who you show. These wands are much more powerful than normal wands and people may try to steal your wand." Chris explained

 **Author: How do you like it guys**

 **Chris: Hello**

 **Author well guys see you next time.**

 **Edit: fixed a few issues**


	2. Meeting death

**shadow: guys, in honestly shocked. I posted this story nearly a year ago and this sudden attention to this fic, well this chapter is the product. Enjoy**

 **Chris: Finally!**

Harry's POV

Water splashed onto my face. I shot up and groped around for my glasses. I slipped them on and found Chris grinning at me with his 11' red wood wand with dragon heartstring core.

"Up now?" He asked amused.

I glared him and then got out of bed. After brushing my teeth,(there's no hope in taming my hair) I go to the living room.

The apartment wasn't the biggest out there but it was big enough for two people. It was decently decorated with furniture, it looked new even though it's been here for awhile, since we rarely stay here.

Hedwig flew onto my shoulder from bet stand that was set up next to the window that showed a congested street. Cars were at a complete stand still, we didn't he had the honking because of the silenceing charm that Chris placed on the window.

"Hey girl." I greeted as I petted her feathered head.

She let a soft coo and nibbled my ear lob and flew to the kitchen table.

Chris smiled and gave her piece of bacon that he had on his plate. On the counter was plate with bacon, eggs and some toast.

"So, are you and Tom ready for Hogwarts?" He asked.

I smiled. "More like is Hogwarts ready for us?" I asked.

"I doubt it." Tom commented.

Tom is what remains of Tom Marvolo Riddle Aka Voldemort, the man that killed my parents. He what little good that existed.

Flashback

"Harry, sit down." Chris said, motioning to a chair in the middle of the room.

"What's going on?" I asked. It's been several days after Chris took me from the dursleys and things improved significantly. I was eating a lot more food and while I'm doing chores still, Chris is also pitching when he can.

Chris conjured a chair and sat down on it, I'm still amazed what magic can do.

"Harry, when Voldemort tried to kill you, he left something behind in your scar." Chris explained.

I touched my scar. "W-what did he leave behind?" I asked.

Chris looked very grim. "Voldemort left behind a shard of his soul. He made you into a horcrux, a form of dark magic that anchors the perpetrators soul to this world, even if the body dies." He explained.

"Can it be removed?" I asked.

Chris nodded. "I practice a long forgotten branch of magic, soul manipulation." Chris began. "Most of the branch is hard to explain but the part we care about right now allows me to remove parasitic elements from living souls."

"So how does it work?" I asked.

"Just relax, I will do the rest." Chris stated.

I let out a small breath, relaxed and closed my eyes.

It took all of one second for a very odd sensation in my scar. It felt some part of me was being examined. Then I felt something being ripped out. There was pain but it was akin to a bandaid being ripped off.

I opened my eyes and I saw, in Chris's hand was a black, sliver and green mass.

"is that-" I began

"Voldemort's soul shard? Yes, it is." Chris said before crushing the souls shard, black whisps curled out Chris's fist.

Chris after a moment looked shocked. When he opened his fist, there was bright green and silver orb, which didn't look any bigger than a marble.

"What did you do?" I asked, staring at the orb.

"Harry, this is what remains of Tom Marvallo Riddle." Chris stated, ignoring my question.

Flashback end

Chris chuckled. "The old girl can handle you, but I don't know about the occupants." He said finishing his plate. "When you finish Harry, pack up. We will leave in a bit."

I nodded and polished off my plate. I rushed into my room and started to pack. I packed the required texts and some books that were purely for fun. I also packed some pens and papers. I never used quill and parchment if I don't haves to, so they were always packed away.

After I put in my clothes, i closed my trunk. I dragged it out into the living room.

Ginny's POV

We made it to the station with only a little time to spare.

"Hurry up, you don't want to be late!" Mum said as we rushed to platform 3 and 1/4.

Percy was first to go through, arrogant as always.

"It's your turn George." Mum stated.

George walked up next to mum, ready to run through the barrier.

"Hold on, I'm Fred, not George. And you call you self our mother!" Fred said, sounding scandalized. I could tell the twins apart and the only other person is the boy from dreams, Harry Potter.

Fred, masquerading as George and George doing the same. Fred was about to charge forward with his twin when looked to mum.

"Actually, I am George." He said before racing after his twin.

Mum rolled her eyes, and looked to Ron and I.

I pass through the barrier after Ron does. Families watched as they're sons and daughters board the Hogwarts Express.

Mum and Dad gave a somewhat tearful goodbye. I say somewhat because she became stern when addressing the twins.

"-o pranks! I don't want to get any more notices that you two are pulling pranks!" Mum stated sternly.

"Ok mum." The twins stated in sync and went to store they're chests.

"This is it." I said to myself. With a little help from the twins I got the trunk onto the train.

I looked through the train compartments, looking for a place to sit but every compartment was filled with students.

All but the last one. In it was single boy around my age. He had extremely messy black hair. He wore muggle clothing and he a was drawing. He was completely engrossed in his drawing.

When I took a closer look of the drawing, it had a beautiful and familiar back round. But the foreground shocked me.

It was of me! I was sitting on a sandy beach, I was staring out on to a lake that was next to me. My hair was being blown back by wind, it was like a curtain of fire.

"Harry?" I asked.

The boy I thought was Harry looked up and his emerald eyes widen.

Chris's POV

I laid down my bed and closed my eyes. The world it self fell away, an another world.

I was no longer laying down. I opened my eyes and people long dead walked passed me, chatting normally.

In front of me was an imposing grand castle. Behind me was a sea of houses, parks, and various other buildings.

I approached the black castle. On the ramparts was men and women armed swords, bows and guns of various types.

All of them are Soul Guardians. However none of them are bound to any living families, so they guard the home Death himself, Lord Thanatos. The difference between the normal souls was that, while souls had an ethereal glow to them, Guardians looked mortal, and that we were the only ones that were armed.

So far I'm the only Guardian that protects mortal families, the others disappeared, I'm thinking the others were captured, like I was.

One of the Guardians noticed me and smiled. "Hey CC, finally got some time away?" She asked.

I groaned. "Tia! How many times do I have to tell you, do not call me CC?!" I yelled.

Tia Ras is a old friend of mine, she was actually the first person to welcome my Wife and I into the after life.

"How is Sara?" I asked after a moment.

"She's not so happy with you, you haven't visited in years!" Tia stated.

This is going to be painful. "Can you just let me in?" I asked.

Another one of the Guardians nodded. They were watching Tia's and mines exchange. The wall that separated had no windows or doors. It was completely solid.

The wall in front of me lightened. The only way through it is with magic.

I walked through the lighter section of the wall. It rippled as I passed.

On the other side was a court yard. It was decorated, it had a sea of grass and training dummies.

Soul Guardians in training, sprits of the dead that decided to fight for the innocent even after death, hacked, slashed, and shot at dummies.

Warrior from various times and and places. Some were Guardians, teaching the Guardians in training and the others were veterans of various wars, tired of fighting but more than happy to help teach others.

I walked through the crowds. Some recognized me and waved at me. I smiled and nodded.

The inside of the castle was sparsely decorated, barely any windows and the only sources of light were white crystals that hung on the walls, but that didn't mean it wasn't busy.

It was sea of spirits. Some had papers in they're hands, writing in ancient scrawl that was easy to work with. Other souls were talking to a groups of the freshly dead.

Some were old men and women, passing away because they're bodies finally gave out. The other souls had my barely beating heart pang in sorrow. There was middle aged people sure but there was also people who just entered adulthood, teens, and children.

I navigated the crowd with practiced ease, really you have to or you get swept away, happens a lot.

I finally got where I wanted to go in the first place. In front me was a set of doors, they were made out of Ebony wood, giving it a black color. Inscribed in the wood was a simple phrase 'not everything can last'

Bit of a morbid phrase but it is a reminder that one day, the mortal realm will die out and the afterlife with it. Of course it won't happen for a really long time.

I opened the doors. Inside the room was an obsidian floor with marble pillars.

Death himself stood at the center. He was ashen pale, with grey eyes. His face was a bit pointy. He wore black robes that reached down to his bare feet.

To me all the black is a bit much but, I can't do anything about it and Thanatos really likes black.

"Chris, it's been a while." Lord Thanatos greeted, his deep rich voice had a melodic quality to it. It settled nerves that were on edge.

"Lord Thanatos, sorry for the delay." I said getting down on one knee.

"Enough of that, do you know where the other bound Guardians are? They have not reported in for a long time." Death stated.

I got up and shook my head. "My guess a Wizard or Witch have some how found all of us and imprisoned us. I broke out 4 mortal years ago." I explained.

Thanatos raised a non existent eyebrow. "Really?" He asked surprised. "To imprison one bound Guardian requires great magical strength, to imposing all of them… when where you imprisoned?"

"15 years ago, the prison it self was constantly draining me of magic, so I was too weak to just bust out earlier." I said.

Thanatos nodded and remained silent.

I started to leave. "Chris." Thanatos called.

I faced him. His grey eyes pierced onto my very being.

"You do know that Riddle is your responsibility?" Lord Thanatos asked.

I smirked. "I know." I said. I waited for a moment and Thanatos did not speak.

I, like before, took it as permission to leave.

 **shadow: what do you guys think? I think this much better than my first chapter.**

 **Chris: you got a lot more done than last chapter at least.**

 **Shadow: true, Reveiw and I'll see you guys in the light**


End file.
